Most industries are presently faced with significant waste disposal problems. As the world becomes more ecologically aware and as governments enact stricter environmental laws, the need for simple, efficient and effective methods for treating waste will increase.
Of particular concern in the area of industrial waste management is the treatment of wastewater. An additional, related concern to the treatment of wastewater is the subsequent treatment and disposal of the solid wastes generated from wastewater treatment processes.